


Vampire Love

by Littlewildcat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Tony wonders who has the power in their relationship when one of them is a king....
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	Vampire Love

Tony panted as he grinded On the thing below him. He classified him as a thing as he wasn’t human, vampires were definitely not human mind you, and he was currently being a bigger pain in the ass as usually. Both figuratively and literally speaking.   
The vampire groaned and flashed his teeth. He large hands were currently massaging the globes of Tony’s ass. He leaned forward and nipped at the exposed collar bone in front of him, making Tony winced slightly. And that was one of the reasons why he was a bigger nuisance to deal with than usual. He had been more nippy than usually, leaving bite marks and bruises littered all over his body. “ Watch the teeth there, Dracula,”  
The blonde vampire responded by nipping his neck a little harder. Tony yelped.  
“I don’t like that name.”  
Tony sighed this conversation was getting old. “ You said you wanted a nickname. You don’t usually get to choose your own nickname, your majesty.”  
Tony felt his held being gently coaxed back the a large hand as a wet tongue licked its way up the column of his throat, and then switching to sucking, without breaking the skin when he reached his jugular. Tony wrapper his arms around the pain in the ass, encouraging him. He wanted to be extra good today so that Rhodey could perhaps get out of his jail time a little quicker. The dumb ass had struck the vampire after catching him giving him a kiss on the check. Yeah it wasn’t a good idea for a servant to hit a king. The only thing that prevented him from getting executed was Tony.   
Tony gave a convincing moan as he felt the dick slide against a bundle of nerve inside of him.   
“ God youre so beautiful so fucking perfect.” Steve whispered As he kissed along the neck in front of him.   
Tony felt a hand trail up and down his back sensually.   
Tony panted as he continued to move.   
Tony felt himself being flipped until his back hit the soft mattress. He gave a loud moan when steve readjusted and thrusted into him.   
Tony used his legs to grip Steve’s waist as he brought up his arms to wrap them around steve, pulling him in close. Steve grunted and clawed are the bedding like some wild animal. Tony knee steve had to be getting close as he got more feral as his organism neared.  
The door opened and Tony wanted give an exasperated sigh when he saw who it was.

“ Bucky I told you I was busy tonight.” Steve growled as he stopped and draped his body over Tony, shielding him from the stranger in the room. Steve didn’t like others looking upon Tony’s naked form.  
Bucky huffed. “ Yes I know you don’t like to be disturbed when you’re in the middle of a fucking session with your little pet.”  
Steve growled at the semi-insult aimed toward Tony. Tony saw the other vampire exaggeratedly roll his eyes.   
“ It’s just a joke Steve. We all know that you are the real pet and this human has you by the balls.”  
Steve huffed and pulled out of Tony. Tony let out an involuntary whine.   
Steve leaned down and kissed his forehead. Tony wanted to scream if he was given a chance to recover, Steve wouldn’t let him go anytime soon. Steve covered Tony and pulled on some pants before sitting at the edge of the bed to look at Bucky.   
“ And to what pleasure do I owe your visit in the middle  
of the night?” Steve growled.  
“ Yeah yeah keep growling punk. That never fucking works on me. I have to report to you that the older Stark decided to throw a vase at Clint after he refused to tell him that you were currently fucking his son.”  
Tony gasped and covered his mouth. Shit that idiot was going to get killed.   
Steve sighed. “Lock him up with That Rhodes servant. Tell  
Them both Tony is currently keeping me company tonight. “ Do you want me to use that wording or that you are currently fucking him?”  
Steve rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him.  
“ I hope they kick your ass if you say that,” Tony huffed.  
Bucky smiled. “ You won’t want that to happen darling. You would miss my dick to much.”  
“ It’s our day Bucky. You can sleep here after we are done and have him tomorrow.”  
Tony wanted to throttle both. Why would he get to decide when he has sex?  
“ Why don’t you just jump in and have my way with me as well?” Tony cooed.  
“ really Tony?” Steve sighed.  
“ Why not? Maybe I can convince you two to let Dad and Rhodey out early.”  
Steve sighed and leaned Down to kiss Tony again. “ I don’t want to hurt your family. That is not my intention. But I have to punish them even if it is temporarily solitary just to prevent some these behaviors from occurring.”  
“ I don’t want you to do anything like that to my friends and family.”  
“ I’m sorry my dear but I can’t have people questioning my authority it can lead to unrest.”  
Tony sighed and nodded.   
Tony felt another weight on the other side of him.  
“ Don’t Fret doll. I don’t like seeing you sad and neither does Stevie.” Bucky kisses his cheek.   
“ how about we just focus on you now? Huh? And wreak that little right asshole if yours?” Bucky said in a husky voice as a finger traced the puckered hole. Tony squealed and cuddles back into Steve who had now wrapped hisEld around Tony.   
“ I love you Tony and I don’t want to do anything that upsets you ever. You can always talk to me.” Steve whispered as he ground his hips into him.

“ Can I put it back in sweetheart? And you do want Bucky to suck on you?” Tony whined and nodded quickly. Bucky kisses his way down To Tony’s pelvis and have no preamble as he swallows him whole. Tony gave a wordless cry as he grabbed onto the back of Bucky’s head. Steve slid easily into Tony and tony whimpered as he tried to turn his head as far back as possible so he could kiss steve. Steve chuckled and began to kiss Tony’s check and nose, purposely avoiding his mouth. Tony whined again. Steve relented and finally kissed his mouth, earning a low moan.   
Tony held on to Bucky’s head as he felt his hips move on instinct. Steve pulled Tony’s head away form his mouth and began to assault his throat with kisses and bites. There would probably be love marks in the Morning but at this point he did not care.   
Tony tried to clench around Steve to hold him in, but Steve just licked that sensitive spot on the make of his neck to let him let go. Tony squealed and softened up again.  
“ Doll want me in there as well?”   
Tony nodded and whined. He felt Bucky’s fingers enter him, stretching him wider. Bucky lulled his leg outward to stretch him wider. Tony didn’t know how long it was but he eventually felt the blunt tip of Bucky’s penis nudge his entrance. Tony lowered his hands below and tried to stretch himself further to encourage Bucky to move in faster. Steve and Bucky made sounds of disapproval and removed tony’s hands. They said something about not wanting to rush by Tony didn’t car he wanted them in him now. Bucky slowly slid in home with a huff. Steve moves first and Bucky followed. They began to make turns and started to quicken their pace. Tony clawed at both of them. Trying to gain purchase purchase somewhere. With a loud howl Tony came and Bucky and Steve followed after a few more thrusts.  
“ Well that did not last long,” Bucky grumbled.  
“ Well we can always try more cardio,” Steve suggested.  
“ Or I’m just that good,” Tony said smugly and he snuggled between the two soldiers.  
“ shut it you,” Steve reprimanded playfully as Bucky drew up the Blanket to their shoulders.   
They both kissed Tony and snuggled into him, falling asleep quickly.   
Tony smirked to himself. Maybe he really was the one with the power here.


End file.
